Wrong Partner
by Angevon
Summary: Souji flirts with the male class rep at the Group Date Cafe.


[AN: This is mostly a cross-post from AO3 for posterity.

'Guy with glasses' is an NPC who can be found walking around outside Classroom 2-2. He is also (maybe? I'm not actually sure) the 'Male class rep' which is the generic NPC in the Group Date Cafe scene. My friend thinks he's cute, so I wrote this for him.

It's mostly a playful scene. Please don't take it seriously.]

* * *

Souji wasn't that interested in the Group Date Cafe event that his class had decided on, but he was helping out because, well, because he was a helper, and also because ~someone he liked~ was involved in running it.

Said someone was sprucing up one of the yellow flower arrangements in the center of the obnoxiously 'romantic' red tablecloth on the nearest table.

"Why are you looking at me like that, partner?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm not looking at you," Souji said, a touch irritably.

Yosuke followed his gaze to the male class representative, a guy with swished-back hair and black-rimmed glasses. More specifically, his rear end as the guy was still bent over the table in his fussing with the flowers. They weren't real flowers so he really didn't have to bother, but Souji wasn't going to complain about the view.

"Err, okay...?" Yosuke muttered and stepped (thankfully!) out of the way.

The guy with glasses straightened and turned to Yukiko. "Try to get some people to come in, will you? You too, Souji-kun."

Souji was happy to be addressed by his crush, but mildly unhappy to be sent away like that. He followed Yukiko, avoiding the long strings of heart decorations hanging from the ceiling, to the classroom doorway, which, in keeping with the theme, was decorated with hideous fuchsia curtains.

Yukiko tried her best to attract attention—which meant she stuttered meekly in asking for people to come in—but even if she had been as on fire with excitement as she was in the TV World, Souji suspected no one would come by. The junior class hallway was practically empty. He'd heard that one of the senior classes was doing a maid cafe. That's probably where everyone was. Bah, maids. Why not butlers...?

"There aren't that many people coming by..." Yukiko noted with her lips turned down in a small frown.

Souji glanced down the hallway. Well, Kanji was heading this way... Souji stepped back and waited for the tall bleached-blond boy to pass by, then caught him by the arm and dragged him in.

"There's only five of us here," Yosuke was saying.

"Now it's six," Souji said with a thin but satisfied smile as he pushed Kanji forward.

"Uh, how's it going...?" Kanji greeted his collective senpai.

"Perfect!" Chie exclaimed.

"Four guys and two girls," Yosuke pointed out. "That's not going to work."

"Aren't you guys in that cross-dressing pageant?" the male class representative said. "One of you can sit on the girls' side."

Yosuke opened his big mouth to protest, but Souji was already moving to the girls' side. Oh, this could be really fun, pretending to be a girl. It would be good practice for that pageant, anyway, right?

The male class representative raised his glasses in surprise. "You're volunteering?" Souji smiled smugly at him. Oh, yes, he was volunteering. "Well, all right then. We ought to at least try, I suppose."

To Souji's delight, the guy with glasses sat directly across from him, with Yosuke next to him and Kanji at the far end. Yukiko took the seat next to Souji, with Chie on her other side, across from Kanji.

There was a long pause.

"Uh... you guys can start now," the guy with glasses said. When everyone (sans Souji) continued to look down at their laps in embarrassment, he added, "Will someone please start?"

Souji winked at him. The guy's brow crinkled in surprise and Souji tried to stop himself from grinning like a maniac and putting him off by it. "Who here do you like most?" Souji asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

Everyone seemed startled that he'd spoken. Then Yosuke growled that he couldn't answer a question like that. Kanji was confused about the whole situation. The male class representative then expressed his regret about forcing him into joining them, and Souji felt somewhat guilty for being the one to grab Kanji from the hall in the first place.

"Then, ask us girls a question," Souji suggested. He waved his hand as if it wasn't a big deal to try and lighten the mood.

The male class representative cleared his throat. "O-of the three of us here, who would you date?"

Souji sighed because it wasn't that much different from his own question. Chie and Yukiko and even Yosuke objected to it.

Yukiko attempted to ask a question, but Souji overrode it with his own. "What type of guys—uh, girls—do you like?"

Souji fixed his eyes on the guy with glasses, trying to get him to answer first, but Kanji began to describe his favorite characteristics about Naoto. Yosuke, predictably, teased him, which distracted everyone from the question. Then Yosuke tried asking his own question, but like with Yukiko, Souji stopped him. "You didn't all answer my question," Souji said with a mock pout.

"Seriously?" Yosuke exclaimed. "I guess... I like nice girls. You know, the kind you want to protect."

Souji ignored him and looked pointedly at the male class representative. _Your turn._

"I'm not really that inter—" the guy with glasses began. Souji raised an eyebrow. Did he mean to say he wasn't interested in girls? He was interested in guys instead? Hope welled in Souji's chest. "Well, cute girls, I suppose."

"There, happy?" Yosuke snapped at Souji. "N-now, what type of guy—"

"What _about_ cute girls? What makes them cute in your eyes?" Souji pressed. He had to know more...!

The guy with glasses was taken aback by the question.

"A cute girl is a cute girl, partner!" Yosuke answered for him. "When a girl's cute, you just know it."

Souji gave him an icy stare for answering instead of the boy he'd directed the question at.

Yosuke was completely oblivious, however. "So, uh, what type of guys do you like?"

"I'm not answering that!" Chie protested. Yukiko said the same thing.

"Oh, let's face it," Yosuke complained with a sigh. "This whole idea is a failure."

"I haven't answered yet," Souji said tersely. He wasn't going to let Yosuke cheat him out of this.

"W-well, go on and answer it, then!"

"I _am_ answering it."

"What?"

Souji leaned forward slightly and bore his eyes into the male class representative across the table and fluttered his eyes. He was aware of everyone else staring at him, but didn't care. He hardly had a chance to do something like this. The male class representative blinked at him from behind his black-rimmed glasses.

"I like a guy," Souji said, with deliberate slowness, "who's smart and reliable. Someone who's maybe the teacher's pet." He winced at his own words. Being the teacher's pet when Kashiwagi was the teacher wasn't a good thing. "Top of the class, I mean."

"Tch, like yourself?" Yosuke muttered.

Souji ignored him, still focused on the guy with glasses. "Someone who's, well, serious and follows the rules, but also knows how to bend them when he needs to. Someone who might be a candidate for the next Student Council President." Souji leaned back almost lazily. "That's the sort of guy I'd like."

"Yeah, like yourself." Yosuke sighed. "Whatever, you weirdo."

Souji hadn't taken his eyes from the guy with glasses, and the guy with glasses was staring right back at him, his eyes wide and thoughtful, magnified a little by his glasses.

Then a high-pitched voice startled everyone. Rise had walked in to see what was going on. She laughed and then quickly backed out, but the spell was broken. The guy with glasses was now looking determinedly away from Souji.

The rest of the gang got to their feet, muttering about how much of a bust this event had been. Kanji left the room, calling after Rise, followed shortly by Chie and Yukiko, the former mentioning a spontaneous desire to look at Class 2-3's art display. Yosuke looked at Souji with narrowed eyes before excusing himself as well.

Now the two boys were now alone, still seated at the table.

"Souji-kun," said the guy with glasses.

Souji met his eyes with his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that he wondered if the guy could hear it!

"You're not a girl," the guy said, "but you played the part very well."

"It wasn't an act," Souji replied. When they guy gave him a strange look, he hastily added, "I mean, I'm not a girl, but... I am looking for a guy just like I said. A guy just like..."

"...Me?"

Souji's eyes roamed to the cup of water in front of him on the table. It had little red swirl designs on it. "You," he confirmed with a nod.

The guy with glasses scratched his chin as if thinking.

He didn't say anything, prompting Souji to ask, "So... am I a cute enough girl?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in the pageant yet," the male class representative replied with a raised eyebrow. "But... You might be a cute enough guy."

Souji's heart sang with joy. His hand darted out and grabbed the guy's wrist. His thumb rubbed circles against his skin, testing the water, so to speak. The guy responded by twisting his hand to take his own, then rubbing his fingertips over Souji's palm, feeling his katana-induced callouses. The guy with glasses was an intellectual, or maybe he used lotion on his hands every day, but the smoothness of his skin fascinated Souji.

Then, with his free hand, the guy with glasses moved the two cups of water between them on the table carefully off to the side. Then he leaned forward over the table. Souji met him there, pressing together their lips. The guy's glasses slipped and hit Souji's nose. Souji drew back and removed them for him, and then met his lips again. It wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, and their noses kept bumping—Souji had the impression that maybe his partner was inexperienced in the art, but he sensed the genuine interest and this made him keep going, to pull lightly at the boy's lower lip with his own lips and tongue.

"Hey, Senpai~ Ah!"

The guy with glasses tried to pull back at the interruption, but Souji's hand was at the back of his head—he'd placed it there to steady him—and wouldn't let him back out. With his free hand, Souji made a shooing motion towards Rise and simultaneously attempted to deepen the kiss. The guy (now without glasses) froze for a second when Souji's tongue parted his lips, but then his own tongue was teasing Souji's, twisting around his mouth.

Eventually they both drew back, faces flushed and panting, but unable, it seemed, to look away from each other.

"S-souji-kun," the guy said, running his tongue over his glistening lips and making Souji just want to flip over the table and...! But the moment was over—the guy was trying to compose himself back into 'class representative' mode. "Ahem. I'm not against this, but..."

"But...?" Souji couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. The guy was going to reject him now, after that?

"I, ah, I have to go check on the other class presentations." The guy gave a wry smile. "I'm on the Student Council, after all."

"Future President," Souji murmured.

"I want you to run for President, actually. You've always struck me as a very responsible student, Souji-kun..." The guy was blushing now. Souji handed him his glasses back, thinking that a blush + glasses = _hot._

"I don't think it's possible for me to be President next year," Souji murmured. "I'm moving in the spring."

The guy looked up from cleaning his glasses. "Is that so..."

Souji nodded mutely. Obviously this would be the end to any potential romance, but he didn't want to deceive the guy. Still, it made him sigh to be reminded of the fact that he'd have to leave all this behind...

"We can get to know each other until then, I suppose," the guy, now with his glasses on, commented.

Souji looked up and blinked, and the guy's eyes were twinkling at him. A grin grew on his face when he felt the guy squeeze his hand.

"All right, I really have to go now, Souji-kun. I'll see you." The guy stood up and left the classroom, glancing back at Souji before he stepped through the door.

Souji sighed heavily to himself. That guy with glasses was so hot... He licked his lips in memory of the kiss they'd shared.

Then he realized... he really needed to learn the guy's name...


End file.
